The Great Human-Elf War
The Great Human-Elf War or the War of Unification is the war faught between Heaelenon and the Human Kingdoms. King Vacaryn led an invasion in an attempt to conquer and vassalize the human kingdoms. After a couple of Kingdoms falling the King of the city-state Alveran, King Azer, created the Kingdom of Alveran and then tried to unify all of the Human Kingdoms under it. He successfully manage to unite the human Kingdoms and he manages to fight back against Vacaryn successfully. The two then had a duel and Azer won officially winning the war. The Great Human-Elf war is met with many conspiracies but is also the catalysts of the creation of a single Human Kingdom. Sides Heaelenon Alveran Battles and Campaigns * Tirviria Campaign - A Heaelenon campaign ran by Rydel, the Knight Captain. He landed on a naval ships and manages to take multiple cities and most of North Tirviria. Rydel almost successfully taken Tirviria but Azer and his army landed in the south and gotten the Tirvirian King to swear fealty. After that Rydel had a competitive campaign against Azer for a year and a half. It all lead to the Battle of the Dreaded Desert where Azer and Rydel's army clashed in the desert. After battle Azer manages to free Tirviria and officially put it under his banner. * Battle of the Dreaded Desert - Rydel was marching south to siege the capital but Azer meets him in the desert on his way to free North Tirvira. The two then clash in the desert and it is said that you can still find the bones of those who fought. Azer manages to win the battle when Rydel is killed in battle. Both sides had drastic lost from the desert environment. * Battle of Fealty - Battle between Azer and the Human Kingdom of the east. Azer tried his best to prevent the battle but the King refused to swear fealty. The Battle was won by Azer offically putting the east Kingdom into Alveran Aftermath There are multiple consequences of the war for both the Humans and the Elves * Alveran became the official single Human Kingdom. * Even though the Human Kingdoms were united there are still bad blood between some of the kingdoms and rebuilding was long and lasted a couple of decades * The Duel between Azer and Vacaryn created an entire river and unintentionally flooded a city. * The Outsiders, moutain people, used magic to close the moutain path between Heaelenon and Alveran. To this day it is still closed. * Vacaryn was met with anger when he got back from the war * The Heaelenon noble was still confused on the war * During the war some houses plotted against House Horn * During Naelan funeral a massacre occurs where most of House Horn at the time were killed. It was called Black Massacre * After the Massacre a war has started when Mirthal using his marriage claims to be King. This started a three war where Castle Djurin raises its banner to claim Valtan for the throne. Hamon then raises his banners to claim King once he recieves the Legitimization Activision. * Rumors has it , that historians even agree on, that the CDA somehow blackmailed Vacaryn to start the war. It explains what stoped the Fourth Elf-Dwarf War and why Vacaryn ordered to suddenly invade the Human Kingdoms. * The truth is that Nlaea actually had a son with Faelar but kept it secret. The CDA president found out and used it to blackmail Vacaryn to invade the human lands where the CDA would profit from * The CDA benifited from weapons and armor deals with both sides leaving a massive profit for them Notable People Heaelenon * King Vacaryn - Heaelenon's 5th King. He out of nowhere started the invasion to claim the human kingdoms. He lead the front from the moutains and for most of the war is successful. He loses the duel with Azer that lead to him losing the war. He is assassinated and killed at the Black Massacre. * Nasir - King Vacaryn's older cousin and the person who helped raised Vacaryn into a king. The steward of Heaelenon at the time. He was reluctant against the war but followed his King anyway. He lead the invasion in the Border Region and then conquered the Kingdoms there. He fell in love with a human while occupying the region and had a kid with her. He is killed at the Black Massacre * Rydel- Knight Captain of the Heaelenon Knights. He is also one of King Vacaryn's closest friends and one of the few who knows why he invaded. He lead the campaign to capture the Tirviria region and was succesful in capturing North Tirviria. He eventually had competition in Azer and the two had skirmishes throughout the region until the Battle of Dreaded Desert where the two met in the desert and an epic battle occurs. Rydel eventually surrendered but was murdered by an Alveran troop wanting revenge. * Naelen - Vacaryn's second son. He joined his father in his invasion and then was a commander of Nasir's army. He died in one of the battles. * Vartan - Falwin's son. He was sent to the war but he was a coward and had no combat skills. He was apart of Nasir's army and was a reason why Naelen died. Nasir sends him back to Heaelenon. He declares for King after Mirthal had declared King and the Emerald Palace. He dies and his younger brother takes the crown * Aien- Vacaryn's heir and he stayed behind to rule the Kingdom in his place. He is killed at the Black Massacre Category:Events Category:Human Category:Alveran Category:Tirviria Category:Heaelenon Category:Elf Category:Elves Category:War